


Closer

by quirkyOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyOne/pseuds/quirkyOne
Summary: Pwp. Seriously absolutely no plot whatsoever in this, just sexing. So if you are looking for plot run, run away now. However if you are in the mood for some possibly smutty goodness, well then Ahoy Matey welcome aboard this ship.Also just to note that even though it’s not mentioned (because no plot allowed) everything is completely consensual and Stiles is well above the age of consent in this.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo it’s been more than a hot minute since I last wrote anything porny and my more recent attempts have veered off onto the path less sweaty. So this morning I sat down to see if I still could create something worthy of offering to the smut gods. This is the results.  
I guess writing porn is like exercising and you have to keep at it in order to keep the porn muscle limber. Consider this my attempt at stretching and warming up.  
If you read this please comment but be gentle with me, remember I’m out of practice.  
Title from the Nine Inch Nails song.

Stiles moaned loudly, his breath coming in hot gasping pants as Derek thrust heavily into him. So close, so very close. Desperately broken sounds whined from his throat in symphony with Derek’s harsh guttural grunts. With each grinding shove of Derek’s hips, Stiles was pushed forward on the bed as the headboard slammed against the wall. Mindless, and existing in pure sensation alone Stiles hands clenched tugging at the sheets beneath him with stark white knuckles. 

“Ohhhh god yes don’t stop, there there! More!” Stiles widened his stance, planting his knees more firmly. His trembling arms gave out and he fell face down onto the mattress. 

In the haze of pure physical sensation driving him ever closer to release he felt the needle sharp pin pricks of Derek’s claws on his hips holding them in place, holding him up, keeping him open to the unrelenting driving thrust of his cock. On edge, desperate to plunge into release, Stiles slid a shaking hand down to his throbbing prick. His fingers just barely brushing against his aching length when he felt a stinging slap land hard against his ass. He cried out in desperation as his hand was sharply yanked away by a growling Derek.

“No! Mine!” Derek grunted.

“Fuck you Derek! Then fucking touch me now” Stiles sobbed into the sheets below him as he writhed uncontrollably. 

Alternately begging and swearing out demands he felt Derek’s hands trace up his sweat slicked back to his shoulders. Shivers of pleasure broke out over his skin as Derek’s nails scratched up the nape of his neck, massaging his scalp before tangling in his hair and tugging him upright. The bed creaked alarmingly as he was pulled back against Derek’s chest. The angle of Derek’s thrusting cock shifted with the change of position and sparks of light filled Stiles vision with each pump of Derek’s hips. Stiles blindly reached a hand behind himself, fingertips scrabbling over Derek’s sweat soaked skin before digging into the flesh of his tight ass and yanking him closer. Impaled on Derek’s hard cock, his body a fiery unyielding line against Stiles back not an inch separated them.

“Please” Stiles moaned brokenly.

With a dark chuckle Derek wrapped an arm around his chest bracing and anchoring him in place. The finger tips of his right hand pinching and twisting a nipple before skimming down over Stiles’ taut stomach and grasping his cock. With a sudden sharp gasp Stiles’ body bowed, thrusting his weeping cock into Derek’s tight fist. 

Overwhelmed as even more impossible pleasure flooded his body Stiles’ head fell back baring his throat in offering. With a deep groan Derek traced his elongated and slightly sharper than normal teeth along the tendon standing out in stark relief on Stiles’ neck. His hand tightened almost painfully around Stiles cock as he began to strip it faster and harder in counterpoint to the relentless thrusting of his hips. Then Derek’s rhythm began to stutter and deepen even further like he was desperately trying to fit more of himself into Stiles’s body. 

Reduced only to sounds, words failed Stiles, nothing existed beyond this room, this bed, Derek’s hand on him and his hard cock impaling his very soul. With one last thrust, Derek’s arm tightened around him, his cock swelling stretching Stiles further and further locking them together as he spilled his release deep within the hot clenching confines of Stiles’ body. 

“NOW!” Derek ordered his breath hot in Stiles ear and his grip tightening even more around Stiles’ slick cock. His thumb massaged around the head finding a particularly sweet spot just beneath that punched a high breathy whine from Stiles

Balancing on the very edge for one breathless second Stiles’ body locked up until the feel of Derek’s teeth clamping down tightly into the meat of his shoulder tipped him over the edge. Pulses of pure sweet pleasure burst over and through him blending with the ache radiating from where Derek was licking droplets of blood and sweat from his shoulder. With each rabbit fast heartbeat more and more spilled from him, slicking his stomach and chest. 

Stiles’ vision began to white out. Pleasure drunk and dangerously close to overstimulation he whined softly at the feel of Derek’s hips grinding tightly against his ass, swollen cock throbbing as he continued to pump his heated release deep within Stiles’ body. 

“Good boy. You take it so good for me.” Derek murmured thickly as his essence continued to mark and claim Stiles from the inside out.

Slumping tiredly Stiles rested his weight fully against Derek and hummed out a nonsensical reply. 

Derek slowly mouthed soft kisses along Stiles’ jawline as he gently ran his hand over Stiles’ quivering thighs and up over his semen splattered stomach and chest. Raising his hand to Stiles’ mouth and tracing his sticky fingers over plush lips Derek growled softly as Stiles sighed and opened his mouth to nip and suck on the fingertips offered to him. 

“How long?” Stiles asked as he nuzzled into Derek’s palm, eyes half closed.

“Not sure. Longer this time I think.”

Still locked tight within Stiles’ body, Derek carefully shifted until they were curled more comfortably together on the bed. The movement once again shifted Derek’s still tumescent cock and faint flashes of pleasure echoed up Stiles’ spine from where they were joined. His hips circled languidly, chasing the last fading bits of sensation as his blinks become slower and further apart. Then completely satiated Stiles slumped bonelessly back against Derek and the thought that he would never be empty followed him as he slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
